To determine whether use of a conventional oral supplement containing increased amounts of high biologic quality protein (whey), which is rich in cysteine and glutamine, will result in better repletion and maintenance of lean tissue than an isocaloric supplement without whey protein or amino acid supplementation and to evaluate the effect of supplementation with high biologic protein containing increased amounts of cysteine and glutamine on antioxidant status, as measured by plasma glutathione and cysteine.